


Cancer (Destiel AU)

by Avenged_DeathBat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Castiel, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenged_DeathBat/pseuds/Avenged_DeathBat
Summary: Inspired by the Cancer cover from Twenty one Pilots. Destiel One-Shot with a look into their past and how their future will take a turn for the worse.





	

“Could you get me a drink of water?” His voice raspy and soft. “Dean, please?” I hear him, but my body doesn’t comply, all I can do is stare at his faded and chapped lips as they move with every word he speaks.

When did it get to this?

\--

_“Promise me you’ll love me even when we get old and saggy.” Laughter rocks through my body like the waves crashing into the shore line on the beach in front of us.“Be serious, Dean.”_

_“I promise, Cas. I will love you no matter what you look like, just as long as we get to spend the rest of our lives together.”_

\--

That was still true to this day, I love him more than anything in the world. My body moves finally as I reach for the glass a couple feet away and take hold of his hand. I move his hand around the glass, making sure he has a hold of it before letting go.

“Did you call Marie? She said she would be visiting soon to speak about packing the house-”

“Don’t talk like that, don’t you dare!” This is the first time I had spoken to him today, the shock in his face is no surprise to me as I shout. “You are going to get through this, Cas.” My tone softer now.

He says nothing, only sipping from his glass as it shakes in his thin withered hand. The silence was just like his eyes, not like they used to be, but dull and lifeless now.

\--

_I stare into those pristine ocean blue eyes, soaking in the silence around us. His head lying on my shoulder as we take in each other. “I love you, ya know?”_

_“Yes, Dean. I know. And I love you as well.” He wraps his arm around my torso, scooting closer to my body. “So much.”_

\--

As I reach for his hand, he pulls away, his body moving away. “My hair has abandoned me, I’m awful to look at. Why haven’t you turned away? Why do you stay, Dean?” He speaks softly, tears slipping passed the dark circles around his eyes.

“I love you, Castiel. I’m not leaving you, especially like this.” I reach for his hand again, this time he lets me take ahold of his cold, freezing hand.

Moving his other hand up, he wipes the tears from his face. “When my aunt Marie comes tell her to pack that suite you love to see me in, the one of your favorite color. Tell her it’s for the funeral.”

I don’t stop him, reality sets in. “I’m not ready for you to leave, Cas.” He nods his head, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he makes no attempt to stop.

“The hardest part of this is leaving you, Dean. You know that, but I don’t want you to live in sorrow your whole life. After I’m gone, I want you to move on.” I squeeze his hand, crying softly into his shoulder.

“Please, Cassie, don’t leave me, not before I have the chance to ask you the most important question of my entire existence.”

\--

_“When the day comes and the world becomes less stupid, will you take my hand in marriage?” I smile down at him, kids running around on the playground and we sit on the hood of my Impala._

_He smiles back, taking my hand. “I would love to, Dean. I’d love to be known as Castiel Novak-Winchester._

\--

“Don’t do this, Dean.” I look up green meeting blue.

“Why not, Cas. They just passed the laws, have the nurses not shown you the news?” He shakes his head, more tears escaping out of both of our eyes.

“They have.” Short and simple, just like the usual Cas.

Taking in a deep breath, I let out a sigh, “Then why won’t you marry me, Castiel? You love me, yes?” He only nods his head. “Right?” I repeat a little louder than the last time.

“Yes, Dean.” He turns towards me once again. “I do love you, but… I just…” He falls quiet. I take his hand in mine, brushing my fingers over his palm.

“Castiel, I love you, please tell me why you won’t marry me?” I spoke softly to him.

“I don’t want to have you marry me for me to just pass away within the next week or so, I won’t hurt you like that, Dean. I refuse.” A single tear slips from my eye and I see his face instantly soften. “Dean-”

Just then the nurse decides to waltz in. “Castiel, I’m here for a daily check up. I’m afraid your friend here will have to leave the room.” She takes the glass on Cas’s stand, setting it on her tray.

I pull out the dark velvet box from my trousers and place it in Cas’s hand. “Just think about it.” I quickly leave the room before Cas could see the tears start to flow down my cheeks.

\--

_“Dean, get the phone!” I could hear it ringing from the living room as the aroma of sweet potato casserole filled the air. I shout back at Castiel, jogging down the stairs of our shared apartment, answering the phone._

_“Hello,” I answer with a smile, even though I know they can’t see it. I hear sniffling from the other side of the line._

_“D-Dean-” Sobbing this time._

_“Mom? Mom, what is it?!” My smile faults. I haven’t heard her cry this hard since Grandpa Samuel died. “What’s wrong?”_

_“It’s Sam, Dean..” I hear shuffling, and voices behind the phone. I hear more crying as the phone is taken away from my mother._

_“Dean,” it’s my dad, his voice raspy. “Sam attempted suicide, the ambulance is just now arriving we’re going to the hospital. St. Jude's, come immediately.” I drop the phone, it dangles from the curly cord keeping it intact with the rotor._

_Falling to my knees I can hear the sirens through the phone, as well as shuffling all before the line goes dead._

\--

“He’s asked for you,” the dismayed look on the nurse's face makes me want to walk out of the hospital. I can see tears in her emerald green eyes. “Go.”

I walk down the hall and to his room, I can hear coughing from the other side. I take in a deep breath before walking in, “Dean, will you hand my a tissue?” He points to the counter a couple feet from his bed, his hand bloodied.

I rush to his bedside with tissues in hand, I begin wiping the blood from his chin and hand. “Are you okay? Do you need me to grab the nurse again?” He shushes me, putting his hand up.

“The nurse said that the cancer has picked up it’s final stage, Dean.” I feel my throat close, like someone had stuffed a baseball down my mouth. “It’s started to eat at my organs to put it simply.” He turns to look out the window.

“How can you be so calm, Castiel?! How can you just act like this is nothing?” I try and shout, but it only comes out as a whisper, my throat squeezing in on itself. Tears rush down my face like a raging river.

He doesn’t answer, he only sits there continuing to look out the window. He acts as though he hasn’t heard me, but I know he’s trying to keep himself together.

“How long do you have?” I say above a whisper this time, my voice wavers however, trying to keep my mind clear.

“Today, Dean.” He looks away from the window on the opposite side of the room, he looks at his sheets now. “I can’t suffer anymore, I’ve asked for them to take the pain away and send me off.” My knees buckle at the thought. “I need to you go to the front desk and sign a form.”

“I won’t.” More tears, my nose is running now. I wipe my snot on the back of my long sleeved shirt. “I can’t.”

“You have to, Dean,” his eyes are locked on mine now. “We both know I can’t live this way.”

~

**One Week Later**

~

A hand is placed on my shoulder, it’s Jo. “We knew how much you loved him, Dean, and I wish for him to sleep peacefully. We all do.” I can’t face her, I stick my hands in the trouser pockets of my black suit pants. I’m wearing the suite Castiel loved, he said it always made me look so sophisticated even though I was a child at heart.

I let out a soft laugh, I was crying. I hadn’t stopped since I signed the papers to let those doctors steal away my lover. “Dean.” I shrug.

“Castiel told me to give this to you after the burial, he gave it to me before they took him off.” I look up at her this time, an envelope in her hands.

I tear away the paper, ripping it open. A polaroid lay inside, a picture from that day at the beach, Castiel is leaning over kissing Dean on the cheek and of course Dean is smiling. His eyes are perked and happy, the opposite of what they are now. Castiel looks healthy, there’s color to his skin.

The picture feels heavy, there’s something on the back. My jaw goes slack as I turn the picture to it’s back. Two words and a ring tapped to the back.

_'I do.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publish and this story is also on my Wattpad, I feel like this website might give it more exposure and positivity. Could you leave comments telling me if you liked it or not. 
> 
> ~Thanks for reading!  
> Avenged_DeathBat


End file.
